


新袖里刀枪 （下卷）八 之温泉play

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Summary: 是的，只是一篇温泉肉汤而已





	新袖里刀枪 （下卷）八 之温泉play

（八）

天快亮的时候，展耀终于筋疲力尽的睡着了。白羽瞳轻轻关上房门下了楼，李胜峰看到他眼圈通红一脸憔悴，忙问他怎么了？

白羽瞳摇摇头，道“去给张大夫打电话，让他今天就回来！”

李胜峰应了一声刚要走，白羽瞳又急忙叫住他，道“先打电话叫他准备好，你开车去杭州接他，现在就去！”

李胜峰注意到白羽瞳左手背上有两排极深的齿痕，不时有血渗出来。他连忙道“帮主，你手受伤了！”，白羽瞳这才感到手背胀痛，但他哪有心情管这些，道“没事，快去！”李胜峰只好应一声“是！”就赶快去安排了。

白羽瞳刚一转身，眼前金星乱闪一阵眩晕，幸亏扶了一把墙壁才没有摔倒，他站在原地缓了一会儿，才慢慢上楼去了。

展耀直到下午2点多才醒过来，白羽瞳一直守在他身边不敢闭眼不敢离开，隔几分钟就去观察一下他的呼吸是否正常。还好展耀醒后就说不疼了，还表示自己饿坏了，一口气吃了两小碗香菇瘦肉粥后，人好像精神了很多，白羽瞳这才稍稍放下心来，自己也吃了一点东西。但是预约去医院检查的时间已经过了，白羽瞳只好打电话推到明天。

晚上5点多的时候，风尘仆仆的张大夫刚一进门，就被白羽瞳拉到一旁，把展耀昨晚的情形和他说了，张大夫倒是很镇定，叫他别担心，自己得诊治一下才能确定现在的情况。他来到展耀房里，一番看诊过后，张大夫说了一下自己的看法：外伤基本痊愈，但是经络不畅且损伤严重，所以日常行走有些困难，而且留下疼痛发作的后遗症。最后张大夫说，明天还是要到医院去详细检查一下，如果没有什么其他问题，他会根据展耀的身体状况做一个中西医结合的治疗方案。

第二天，白羽瞳带着展耀来到医院做了全面检查，医生又给开了一些恢复性的药物。根据检查结果，张大夫也提出了目前的治疗+恢复的方案：1、服用西药激活受损后麻痹不全的神经，改善脊髓血液循环，使神经得到充分的血供。2、通过定期针灸推拿点穴等方法，减少疼痛症发作的频率，从而彻底摆脱对止痛药的依赖。3、每天坚持进行下肢恢复性训练，逐渐实现日常基本功能。

 

按照张大夫所给出的方法，又经过两个多月的治疗，展耀的身体情况好了很多，疼痛症基本不发作了，针灸的间隔时间也适当加长了。又过一个礼拜，张大夫又提出一个辅助疗法，那就是全身针灸再结合温泉浴。于是白羽瞳又带着展耀来到了南京的紫清湖温泉，这个温泉是山体温泉，座落在郁郁葱葱的森林之中，远离城镇，特别适合静养治疗。

白羽瞳租下紧临温泉的一处民居，这样等张大夫针灸之后，就可以直接泡温泉浴，不用来回折返。

大家休息了一天，第二天上午，张大夫给展耀做全身针灸，一直进行了两个多时辰。完成后张大夫让白羽瞳进了内室，看见展耀躺在床上，脸色微红，额头鬓角还有细汗，他身上盖着一条薄毯，人闭着眼睛，似乎还没醒。

张大夫坐在一旁，好像累的够呛，说话还有些喘，见他进来，就道“今天全身施针效果很不错，我看再进行个五六次，基本就可以正常走路了！”

白羽瞳惊喜的说“那太好了！一会儿等我哥醒了，就可以带他泡温泉了吗？”

“不用等他完全苏醒，现在就可以了！他双腿还使不上太大的力气，在水里你要扶稳了，时间掌握好，不要超过半个时辰！”张大夫边擦汗边说。

“好！”，白羽瞳响亮的应了一声，刚要抱起展耀，才发现他竟然是赤裸上身的，下身也只穿了一条宽松的短裤，白羽瞳有点尴尬的说“呃……哥没穿衣服！”

“当然了，全身针灸自然要脱掉衣服了，一会儿你们泡温泉不也得脱掉吗？”张大夫觉得他这个问题很白痴

白羽瞳闭上嘴巴，隔着毯子抱起展耀往室外温泉池走去，最近大概是因为他经常抱展耀的关系，总觉得展耀太轻了，这会儿软绵绵的偎在自己怀里，头靠在胸膛上，微阖双目，浓密的睫毛似乎还在轻轻抖动，这副毫无防备的样子，让白羽瞳心里洋溢起丝丝甜蜜，真想就这样一直紧紧抱着展耀不放开。

白羽瞳把展耀放到温泉边的躺椅上，自己也脱了外衣外裤，就只穿了短裤下水试了试水温，感觉还可以，就将展耀抱了过来，小心翼翼将他揽在自己怀里，两人身高差不多，都超过了一米八，白羽瞳就倚着石壁，略低右肩，用另一只手托着展耀的下巴搭在自己肩膀上，再慢慢抱着他一起浸入泉水之中。

这片温泉虽然是露天的，但白羽瞳早就吩咐好李胜峰带着人守在外面，没有他的命令不准进来。此时泉中热汽弥漫，四周白茫茫一片，偶有鸟叫声传来，安静的好像天地间只剩下他们两个人。

只泡了几分钟，白羽瞳就感觉到四肢百髓热气充盈，有一种通体舒畅的感觉。他右手揽着展耀的腰，左手慢慢抚摸对方光滑坚实的后背，不由得有些心猿意马起来……展耀回来的这两个多月，白羽瞳虽然几乎天天和他睡在一张床上，但除了接回展耀当天，他们亲热了一会儿还被打断之外，他就再没有碰过展耀，顶多在被窝里搂过来亲一亲，摸一摸，抱一抱而已。主要是那次展耀疼痛症发作，把他吓坏了，他有点舍不得碰展耀，怕影响他哥身体恢复。

刚才张大夫说展耀的情况越来越好，这让白羽瞳压抑许久的心思又开始活动起来，特别是现在他抱着心爱的人泡在温泉之中，两人半裸的身体几乎贴在一起，白羽瞳能强烈感觉到从小腹不停向上窜起的冲动……他长长的吸了一口气，强迫自己调整呼吸，把泉水往展耀的后背泼了泼，然后他就感到展耀的头动了一下，慢慢抬起来，腿往后挪了挪。

白羽瞳还揽着展耀的腰，问“哥，你醒了？”

展耀“嗯”了一声，手抬高搭着他的肩膀想站稳，不过双腿还有些虚浮，只站了一下就差点滑到水里，白羽瞳手快，拉住展耀一把搂进怀里，展耀的脸就猝不及防撞在白羽瞳健硕的胸肌上，立刻像被烫到了一样，马上又挣扎着直起身体，白羽瞳无奈的笑了笑，只好一手架着他的胳膊，一手扶着他的腰，以免他再次摔倒。

展耀好不容易在水里站稳，再不敢乱动了，两人的距离很近，甚至能看得清对方眸子里自己的倒影，白羽瞳看着水珠不停从展耀额头上滚落下来，一滴一滴滑过他的鼻子，嘴唇，下巴，还有修长的脖颈和漂亮的锁骨，最后没入到他胸口下的泉水之中……展耀比白羽瞳瘦，但是肌肉匀称，受伤之后虽然很少锻炼身体，但是身上竟没有一丝赘肉，依旧是宽肩窄腰的完美身材。

对着近在咫尺被水汽熏得全身微红的展耀，特别是对方还用一双湿漉漉的眼睛瞅着他时，白羽瞳感觉自己脑中那根弦再也繃不住了，他艰难的咽了口唾沫，声音嘶哑的唤了声“……哥！”，趁展耀还在发愣间，白羽瞳已经贴了上去，缓缓的吻上他的薄唇。

“……唔”展耀哼了一声，微微张开嘴，白羽瞳立刻轻车熟路的顶开他的齿关，捉住那细滑的舌头热烈吮吸起来，展耀侧头尽力回应着。两人逐渐又贴到一起，呼吸越来越急促，在对方赤裸的肩背上用力揉搓着，身下那处也都硬挺起来，随着两人动作，不停相互摩擦着，恨不得将彼此揉进自己的身体里。

白羽瞳的手顺着展耀腰侧滑进裤子里，摸到他身前，一把抓住他硬挺的欲望，用力的覆了上去。

“停……停下！”，展耀想起两人还在温泉里，而且还是开放的室外，他喘着气抓住白羽瞳手腕。

白羽瞳停下动作，还紧紧握着那里，眼含春色嘴角微勾，故意道“哥让我停下？”

展耀道“我……”没等他继续说下去，白羽瞳用指甲轻轻划了一下顶端。

“嗯……！”一声细碎的呻吟从展耀嘴里溢了出来，他的手不自觉的松开了。

四面都是温暖舒缓的温泉水，再加上白羽瞳时而蛮横时而轻柔，时而打着圈时而调皮的轻轻弹动，这一系列动作都让展耀愈发不能自已，甘心沉溺其中。

白羽瞳能感觉到展耀越来越急促的呼吸，他揽过展耀的脖颈，牙齿在他喉结上轻轻的啃噬着，手下却加快了动作

“……啊！”强烈的双重刺激让展耀大叫出声，他脖子向后仰去，浸湿的头发甩出一片朦胧水珠，快感如电流蔓延到全身，他用力抓紧白羽瞳的肩臂，身体一下子绷紧了，然后慢慢瘫倒在白羽瞳怀里。

白羽瞳轻轻吻了一会儿展耀的头发，待他呼吸平缓了下来，才把他从池中抱出来放在躺椅上，又拿起干净的浴巾给他包裹严实，展耀感到浑身无力，还有释放后身心愉悦的满足感。他脸上还带着红晕，用一双含羞带嗔的眼睛瞪着白羽瞳，半天才吐出两个字来“混……蛋！”

白羽瞳带着得逞后的坏笑，一边给他擦头发一边看着他道“可是哥就喜欢我这个混蛋，不是吗？”

展耀的脸更红了，咬了咬嘴唇没说话。白羽瞳把展耀全身都擦干，褪下他湿掉的短裤，又拿起毯子给他盖上，道“哥，你等一下，我去给你拿干净的衣服！”

展耀看他站起身来，湿透的短裤紧贴在腿上，身下那处却高高挺起，张扬的很，忍不住道“你就这个样子出去吗？”

白羽瞳低头看了看自己，又蹲了下来，脸凑到展耀面前，在他耳边略带挑逗的说道“要不然呢？哥想怎么帮我？”

展耀确实想帮他来着，但听他这样直白的说出来，感觉羞赧得很，立刻否认道“我是叫你擦干了再出去！”

白羽瞳露出委屈的表情道“真是的！哥自己享受完了，就不管我了吗？”

展耀低下头，道“我……！”，白羽瞳痴迷的看着展耀，他低着头睫毛忽闪忽闪的，从脸一直红到脖子根。白羽瞳心里清楚，这个样子的展耀只有自己能看到，现在他心里的征服感远超过身体的欲望。

白羽瞳笑了笑，抬起手勾了勾展耀的下巴，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇道“还是算了吧，我怕我会把哥折腾的起不来！”

“你胡说什么，我用……”手！展耀后面的话还没说出来，白羽瞳就正色道，道“我开玩笑的，针灸泡温泉再加上刚才，你身体消耗太大了！”说完，他拿了一杯水递给展耀，道“需要好好休息！”

展耀听完更觉得脸热心跳，接过水一口就喝光了。白羽瞳又给他倒了一杯，递给他道“慢点儿喝！”然后站起来，拿了一条浴巾围在身上向外走去

“你……”展耀忍不住回头看他，白羽瞳冲他眨了眨眼睛，道“我自己解决就行！”

展耀赶紧转过头来，猛喝了一大口水，然后呛了半天。

 

*我的车技还是一般般啊，哈哈~这个不算啊，大概就是一篇温泉肉汤！大家放心，真正的第一次会有的会有的会有的~  
另：针灸后至少要两个小时才能泡温泉，这里就是为了情节需要！至于西医的神经系统和中医的经脉不是一回事儿，治疗时所采用方法纯属作者胡诌，千万别当真。

 

老福特前文链接：http://yinqian389.lofter.com/post/1fd766ce_12e506732


End file.
